


Thighs

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo's favourite thing about Donatello is his legs, especially his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

I've always had a strange addiction to Donatello's legs and I was pretty sure he knew about it by now. 

I didn't try and make it obvious, but nobody can keep anything from Donnie for long, the observer in him picks up on things very easily, he has very sharp eyes. 

I always take my time, during our more private moments, to run my hands up the length of his legs before squeezing his olive rump.

My mouth stays on his thighs, they're my favourite part of his legs, they're also they most sensitive, most likely because they're so close to where his manhood is hidden, I bite and suck on the tops and it drives him crazy as well as myself. 

That's where most of the marks I leave are, on his thighs, but he doesn't care, he parades them around especially when he's near me. 

When we sleep, he always rubs his legs against my own and during the day he makes a huge effort to touch me with his legs, especially when we are nearer each other. 

This is what gave me the suspicion he knew, that and the way he was looking at me, the same way he looks when he's thinking about an experiment. And that's what worries me, he's going to use this against me. 

“Why don't we go upstairs, this movie's boring.” Donnie whispered into my ear slit. 

Donnie had then preceded to drag me upstairs, lock the door to our shared bedroom and then place both my hands at the very top of his thighs where the love bites, bruises and other marks I had left behind were. 

“I bet you can get off just using my legs, couldn't you Leo?” Donnie said in a seductive tone of voice making me gulp which only made him grin. “Well tonight we're going to try.” 

Damn, Donnie.


End file.
